Night
by Redevil9095
Summary: Tak lama seongsangnim masuk dan menyuruh Boojae memperkenalkan dirinya, tunggu... Boojae? Darimana aku dapat nama itu? Ah sudahlah. Nama itu juga kelihatan manis di dengar. YUNJAE - 1shoot -YAOI - (Author UnoCum!)


**Tittle : Night**

**Author: UnoCum YCTY**

**Gendre : Romance**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**WARN: YAOI, DLDR**

A/N : ini ff tercipta karena si saya lagi maen ayunan malem2 trus kepikiran yg romantis2, jadilah di lampiasin ke yunjae. pas bikin malem2 rasanya aku nganyut, lah sekali ditulis kok rasanya garing ya...?

.

.

.

Malam hari disebuah taman terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah ayunan. Namja yang terlihat lebih cantik sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu seorang namja lainnya. Seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Sedangkan namja yang satu lagi kalian pasti bisa menebaknya? namja cantik, secantik kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi. Kim... anni sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Ya mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri lima bulan yang lalu.

Mereka tersenyum memandang bintang di langit malam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi melihat senyum indah terpatri di wajah mereka, itu pastilah hal yang menyenangkan.

Namja tampan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi memeluk si namja cantik, hingga kini kepala si namja cantik menjadi bersandar di dada bidang namja tampan.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu lalu mengecup kepala istrinya. Menghirup aroma apple yang menguar dari rambut halus sang istri.

"Yunh"

"Hemm" hanya dehaman yang keluar dari bibir hati si namja tampan.

Aktifitasnya menghirup aroma apple dari rambut sang istri tak jua usai. Si namja cantik memputkan bibirnya. "Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu Yunie?"Jaejoong, sang istri bertanya pada suaminya sambil menatap wajah sang suami.

Wajah itu, meski telah beratus-ratus kali melihatnya tak kan pernah menimbulkan rasa bosan. Setiap melihat wajah itu hatinya selalu bergetar.

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri dengan senyuma mengembang dibibirnya. Kemudian mengecup puncak hidung bangir Jaejoong dengan sayang. Meletakkan kembali kepala orang yang teramat sangat dicintainya ke dada bidang dan hangatnya.

"Tentu saja Boo. Itu adalah awal hidupku yang baru."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Dongbang Senior High School. Sekolah terelit dan termegah yang pernah ada di Korea. Didirikan oleh keluarga konglomerat Jung. Bukan hanya kekayaan saja yang di pandang disini tapi juga otak yang cerdas. Jika anda punya harta melimpah tapi IQ di bawah standar Dongbang, maka jangan pernah bermimpi masuk disini. Tak heran persaingan disini sangat ketat.

Jung hanya memiliki satu keturunan, maka orang itu di didik dengan sangat keras dan dingin. Untuk melanjutkan semua harta yang di miliki Jung.

Jung Yunho, dengan didikan itu menjadi namja yang dingin pula. Jangan harap ada kalimat panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

Suatu hari muncullah seorang murid pindahan dari desa kecil bernama Chungnam. Kim Jaejoong namanya, namja periang dan baik hati. Siapapun akan dengan mudah dekat dengannya. Mungkin juga seorang Jung Yunho?

**Yunho pov**

Hari ini aku baru selesai menghadiri rapat yang diadakan pihak sekolah. Huh... beginilah hidup menjadi anak tunggal keluarga Jung, setiap hari selain sekolah aku juga harus menghadiri rapat-rapat penting lainnya

"Hei Yun. Aku mau pergi sarapan dulu, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan"

"Huh...sudahlah"

Itu adalah sahabatku Park Yoochun. Dia satu-satunya temanku yang dapat mengerti aku. Meskipun terkadang dia juga sering kesal dengan sifatku.

Aku melangkah menuju ruanganku. Saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dan akhirnya kami jatuh bersama. Dia tepat jatuh diatas tubuhku.

"Mian" suaranya sangat lembut. Wajahnya begitu cantik. Pasti kulit itu sangat mulus jika kusentuh. Aish... apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho

"Bangkit dari tubuhku "

"Eh?"

"Kau ada diatas tubuhku noona."

"Mwo? Ahh... mianhe jeongmal mianhe." dia bangkit dari tubuhku, semburat merah kini menjalar di pipinya.

"Tapi aku namja"

Mwo? Kini aku yang terkejut. Tak mungkin namja secantik itu? Aku perhatikan lagi tubuhnya, tapi benar dia memakai seragam namja. Jadi dia namja?

"Aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Apakah kau tau dimana ruang 3A?"

"Lurus, lalu belok kiri" jawabku dingin. Padahal hatiku sudah berdebar dari tadi.

"Kamsahamida. Boleh...eh?"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Aku takut debaran jantungku terdengar olehnya

Kim Jaejoong...

**Yunho pov end**

.

.

.

**End flashback**

"Saat itu Yunie ketus dan dingin. Padahalkan Jongie belum sempet bertanya siapa nama Yunie" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong, "ne. Tapi mulai saat itu kau sedikit demi sedikit merubahku Boo"

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku terlambat dihari pertamaku masuk sekolah baru. Aku berlari sepanjang koridor, hingga tak melihat orang yang berjalan kearahku.

Bruk

Kami terjatuh "Mianhe" kemudian mataku berpapasan dengan mata orang yang aku tabrak

Deg

Deg

Deg

Wajah yang sangat tampan. Untuk beberapa saat aku terperangkap dalam tatapannya

"Bangkit dari tubuhku"

Apa? Jadi aku diatasnya?

Seketika wajahku memanas. Pasti sekarang sudah memerah. Aduh aku malu.

"Kau ada diatas tubuhku noona"

"Mwo? Ahh... mianhe jeongmal mianhe" aku bangkit dari jatuhku.

"Tapi aku namja" protesan keluar dari bibirku. Dia memandangku seolah tak percaya.

"Aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Apakah kau tau dimana ruang 3A?"

"Lurus, lalu belok kiri" katanya dingin.

"Kamsahamida. Boleh...eh?" kemana orang itu? Akukan belum tau siapa namanya. Aish sudahlah Jaejoong ayo sekarang cepat kekelasmu

**Jaejong pov end**

.

.

.

.

**Yunho pov**

Aku memasuki ruangan kelasku. Mataku terpaku pada sosok itu.

Sosok yang baru aku kenal dan aku lihat, tapi sudah mencuri segala perhatianku. Aku terus melangkah menuju bangkuku. Ternyata namja ini duduk disebelahku. Tak lama seongsangnim masuk dan menyuruh Boojae memperkenalkan dirinya, tunggu... Boojae? Darimana aku dapat

nama itu?

Ah sudahlah. Nama itu juga kelihatan manis di dengar.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapseumnida" katanya sambil menunduk.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas melihat padanya. Bukan hanya yeoja yang tertarik padanya, bahkan namjapun melihatnya dengan liar. Tidak boleh. Dia milikku. Boojaeku.

**Yunho pov end**

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan YunJae semakin dekat. Tidak ada lagi Yunho yang dingin. Berlahan lahan terkikis oleh keceriaan Jaejoong. Senyumnya akan terus mengembang diwajahnya, walaupun itu hanya untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

Mereka masih memandang kerlip kerlip bintang diatas sana dengan senyuman.

"Kau tau Boo. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tak suka kalau kau dekat atau disentuh orang lain. Bahkan waktu ada gosip kalau kau pacaran dengan Changmin aku sering uring-uringan."

"Ya Joongie ingat. Bahkan saat itu Yunie sampai memukul Minie. Padahalkan Minie Cuma mau bantuin Joongie. Kalau ingat itu jadi kasihan sama Minie" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhe. Tapi berkat itu Yunie bisa mengutarakan isi hati Yunie padamu Boo"

"nee. Tapi itu sangat tidak romantis" Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya –lagi-.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Yunho pov**

"Kau tau Sunny, gossipnya Jae oppa sama Changmin oppa itu pacaran lho?"

"Benarkah Fanny? Tapi bukannya Jae oppa pacaran sama Yunho oppa?"

Sekilas aku mendengar percakapan dua yeoja itu. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini gossip itu beredar. Sebaiknya aku ke taman untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aish... shit, berada disini malah tambah membuatku terbakar. Aku melihat Boojae bersama namja yang di gossipkan itu. Wait... mau apa mereka?

**Yunho pov end**

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan kotoran yang masuk. Changmin yang merasa kasihan menolong dengan meniup mata Jaejoong.

Bukk

"Minie" Jaejoong memekik saat melihat tubuh Changmin terpental jauh

"BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Boojaeku hah?" Yunho memukuli Changmin bertubi-tubi

"Yunie! Hentikan hiks. BERHENTI!" Jaejoong menghalangi tubuh Changmin yang sedang dipukuli Yunho.

"Boo!" Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri "Kenapa kau membelanya Boo?"

Changmin sendiri berdiri dari posisinya yang dipukuli Yunho tadi. Menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sisni hyung" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"JANGAN COBA LARI BRENGSEK!"

"Cukup Yunie. Kau jangan kasar pada Minie" bentak Jaejoong

"Oh jadi kau membelanya? Kau juga memberikan nama istimewa untuknya. Jadi benar dia namjachingumu hah?"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU YUNIE! Memang kenapa kalau dia namjachinguku hah?" bentak Jaejoong balik.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Boo. Kenapa kau tak bisa melihat diriku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" tetes air mata Jaejoong jatuh. Isakan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa Yunie tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? Padahal Joongie selalu menunggunya. Yunie yang tidak PEKA SAMA JOONGIE! Hiks.."

Emosi Yunho menguap seketika. Rasa kesalnya berubah menjadi rasa haru dan bahagia. Dia raih tubuh mungil Jaejoong kemudian memeluknya. Mengecup bibir cheery itu berkali-kali.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae" Kembali bibir hati itu melumat cherry yang manis itu

"Nado...saranghae"

.

.

.

**End of flashback**

Mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain. Udara yang semakin dingin, tak menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau tau Boo. Memilikimu adalah sebuah karunia terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku"

"Joongie juga begitu. Yunie adalah hidup Joongie"

"Akhirnya aku sampai dititik ini. Memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku.." Yunho memiringkan tubuh Jaejoong kemudian melumat bibir cherry di depannya. Decakan demi decakan terdengar dari bibir yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Lonceng sebuah gereja mengalun dengan indah. Disana, di depan altar, seorang namja tampan dengan resah menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.

Pintu gereja terbuka, sesosok namja paruh baya sedang menggandeng seorang namja cantik yang memakai tuxedo putih. Senyum tersungging dari bibir cherrynya. Berlahan menghampiri sang pujaan hati yang menunggunya di depan altar dengan senyum

"Aku serahkan Joongie padamu" ucap namja paruh baya kepada calon menantunya, yang di balas dengan senyum hangat oleh Yunho.

Pastur mengucapkan janji suci untuk pasangan yunjae. Kekhidmatan kini melingkupi gereja itu.

"Saya bersedia."

"Saya bersedia."

Upacara pemberkatan itu selesai diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis antara pengantin.

**End of flashback**

.

.

.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Yunho mengusap saliva yang tersisa di bibir cherry istrinya yang sudah membengkak dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu Boo." Yunho mengecup tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang, cuaca malam tak bagus untuk nae baby." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus halus perut istrinya"

"Uhm" Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan mereka pergi dari taman itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

10 Juni 2012, **UnoCum**


End file.
